Absol
|} Absol (Japanese: アブソル Absol) is a Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Absol using the . Biology Absol is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. As Mega Absol, its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/ The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. Absol lives in the far from civilization, and rarely ventures down from its alpine home. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. This often has the unfortunate effect of Absol itself being blamed for the disaster. In the anime Major appearances Absol first appeared in the first , Jirachi: Wish Maker. The Disaster Pokémon showed up to take back to Forina. However, Absol wasn't evil, and helped Jirachi once it returned to Forina. The Disaster Pokémon made its first anime appearance in Absol-ute Disaster. The people of a town were blaming Absol for all the bad things that were happening to their town during the past month. and friends (along with a boy named ) went out to search whether or not the accusations were true. They found out that the Absol was actually warning the town about a flood. An Absol owned by a named Mollie appeared in What I Did for Love!. It was used in the second round of the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest where it battled Brock's Marshtomp and lost. Drew caught and trained an Absol for the Kanto Grand Festival, as seen in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. It was first used in the Appeals Round and then again in a two-on-two Contest Battle alongside against May's Combusken and . Four Absol appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Mega Absol made its debut appearance in Mega Evolution Special I and appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction and Valuable Experience for All!, under the ownership of Astrid. An Absol appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!, under the ownership of . Minor appearances An Absol appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty, captured by the evil Hunter J and her henchmen after Ash's Pikachu, Melodi's and 's got stolen. The Absol was returned to its rightful owner after Ash, Team Rocket, and Melodi reunited with their Pokémon and some of J's minions were arrested. An Absol made a brief cameo in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations An Absol under the ownership of Astrid appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Absol appears in the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. It first appears to , who shudders in fear immediately. Absol is also present in the feud between and . Like in the anime, Absol is accused of bringing disaster. This Absol appears again at the start of the where it appeared on top of a building foreshadowing another disaster coming to Hoenn. In the PAXY28, encountered an Absol on Route 15 and battled it in order to capture a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. It made no attempt to resist her efforts and let itself be captured after Y asked it to help battle Team Flare, which it was nicknamed Solsol. Later it was given an Absolite, enabling it to evolve into Mega Absol. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū owns an Absol as a puck in ABM12. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Absol is one of Koya's main Pokémon. It is used in his battles at the , and in subsequent battles against Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Toki has an Absol nicknamed Absō. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Absol appeared in Battle in a Bitter Cold Land!!. When it first saw Ginji's scar, it was scared of him because Gengar told it that Ginji will destroy the world, but after Ginji explained that he is going to see to find out the truth, Absol tells him that everyone thinks that it's causing the natural disasters and that they don't like it because of that misunderstanding. It then helps Ginji and in their battle against . It appears again in Tears and Emotions - It's the Final Chapter! where it, along with several other Pokémon, help Ginji, Mudkip, Tyranitar, Charizard, and Alakazam defeat . In the TCG In the TFG One Absol figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: An trails the rescue team around the Frosty Forest and confronts them after the defeat of . Absol is initially suspicious of the and partner from the beginning but eventually decides to join the rescue team and helps in the journey up Mt. Freeze. Pokédex entries Absol |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Absol |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} , Tohjo Falls |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Dark)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 58, Forever Level 8, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} , Northwind Field (28F-29F), Western Cave (40F-49F)}} |} |} |area=Altru Building, Altru Tower}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B, Advanced Mode C)}} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F (Post-ending), Hauntyard: All }} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX1}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Spite Absol|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Spite Absol}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Wish Absol|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wish Absol}} |Pokémon Stamp Ruby and Sapphire Absol|Japanese|Japan|5|September 9, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pokémon Stamp Ruby and Sapphire Absol}} |Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire Promotion Absol|English|United States|35|July 10, 2004|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Absol}} |Journey Across America Absol|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Absol}} |Party of the Decade Absol|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Absol}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Absol Mega Absol Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- and to attack. }} |- |- |- in the Granite Zone. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Absol's location in many games support its description of appearing where disasters occur: ** In , Absol appears on , which is close to Lake Valor, which was drained by Team Galactic. ** In , Absol appears on Mt. Coronet in places that one can first access when heading to the Spear Pillar, before Giratina is released by Team Galactic. ** In , Absol can be found at the Giant Chasm, a place where disasters are said to befall Trainers, and , 13 being known as an unlucky number. Indeed, , the Giant Chasm is where Team Plasma makes its stand. ** In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Absol can be found in the Altru Building and Altru Tower, from which Team Dim Sun plans to take control of all Pokémon in the region. * Absol was the last answer to the Pokémon Trainer's Choice. * Absol is the only non-legendary Pokémon featured on the box art for . Origin Absol is most likely based on the (白澤) of Chinese mythology, whose name literally translates to "white marsh." It is generally described as a white beast, distinguished by having one or two horns on its head. Considered to be an intelligent beast, Bai Ze is gifted with the ability to understand human speech and the knowledge on the forms and habits of 11,520 types of supernatural creatures in the world. In legend, Bai Ze shared its knowledge to the Yellow Emperor, which was subsequently compiled in a book called ''Bai Ze Tu. Few of its supposed fragments survive today. In Japan, it is known as the hakutaku (白沢). In a related legend, a similar creature known as the kutabe predicted that a plague would sweep through the Toyama Prefecture of Japan. It is also sometimes said to have an extra eye on their head or back, which may be represented by the oval that appears on Absol's forehead. Absol's head is modeled after a symbol. Absol's humanized face and feline appearance may also be a homage to the . Its scythe-shaped tail and horn suggest a resemblance to the Western personified depiction of , who is related to destiny and disaster. It may have also been inspired by the superstition. Due to its feline appearance and it living in mountains Absol may also draw inspiration from a . Mega Absol's wings and elongated hair give it the appearance of an , with its wings also being reminiscent of Greek portrayals of sphinxes and furthering the connection to sphinxes noted above. Name origin Absol may derive from 物騒 bussō (dangerous). It may also be a combination of ab-'' ("away from") and ''sol (Latin for sun), referring to its nature. The latter may also be a reference to a solar eclipse, as many cultures considered a solar eclipse as a sign of end-times or disaster. It may also be derived from absolute, relating to its ability to foretell impending disasters. Or from absolve, meaning "to free someone from punishment or blame," or, "to be declared as innocent for an accused wrongdoing," in reference to it being misunderstood and undeserving of its reputation as doom-bringer. Alternatively it could derive from Absalom, a name which is said to bring bad luck, according to Jewish tradition. In other languages , and , or absolute |fr=Absol|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Absol|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Absol|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Absol|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=앱솔 Absol|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=阿勃梭魯 Ábuhtsōlóuh|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=阿勃梭魯 / 阿勃梭鲁 Ābósuōlǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration its Japanese name |hi=एब्सोल Absol|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Absol fr:Absol it:Absol ja:アブソル pl:Absol zh:阿勃梭鲁